


Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abigail (Stardew Valley) - Freeform, Abigail x Maru, Also Maru joins Goblin Destroyer, And they all play a concert, F/F, Goblin Destroyer, Lesbian Maru, M/M, Maru (Stardew Valley) - Freeform, Maru x Abigail, Mention of Haley x Alex, Okay so Abigail thinks she might like girls, Sam (Stardew Valley) - Freeform, Sam and Sebastian are band mates (Oh my god they are band mates), Sam x Sebastian, Sam's Band, Sebastian (Stardew Valley) - Freeform, Sebastian x Sam, So yeah I'm in Stardew Valley's lowest hell, and asks Maru to help her find out, and they both find out that they like each other, bisexual abigail, other Characters in the background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Since Maru is the most intelligent girl she knows, Abigail asks her with help figuring out whether she likes girls or not. As fate would have it, they both find out that they like one another. Maru joins Abby's band soon after and the four of them play a concert. Abigail x Maru. Sam x Sebastian.
Relationships: Abigail/Maru (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM STARDEW VALLEY HELL! Actually, don't. I really like it here! XD
> 
> Anyway Abigail is a dragon and Sam and Sebastian are an item. I don't take criticism.
> 
> Nah but seriously, this is my first Stardew Valley fic, the longest one-shot I've written and the first time I've published anything that isn't RWBY. Enjoy?

Maru tightened the final bolt on her latest gadget. She had spent ages tinkering with a remote-controlled robot that would hopefully be able to help her with her inventions and her dad with his experiments. It also took her mind away from the stresses of her work at the clinic. She was Harvey's only nurse, which made for a lot of work even though Pelican Town was a small community.

  
It didn't help that Mr. Moustache didn't pay her all that well. Rather, the money was not proportionate to the sheer amount of duty. Not to mention the sleazy stares from some of her male patients. Maybe her scrubs made her look extra fine? It was more likely that Alex ogled every woman he saw. He did seem to think with his football, after all.

  
She scooped up the controller for her invention and turned the switch to activate it. The robot shrieked to life. "Okay, Prototype. Let's see what you can do, shall we?" Maru uttered to her machine as she typed a command into the controller. The robot whirred for a moment before turning toward Maru's desk and grabbing her a notebook and bringing it over to her.

  
"Okay. How's about bringing Dad a drink?" She commanded, tapping away at the controls. The machine turned toward the door to Maru's bedroom and took off, reaching up with its shiny metal 'hand' and turning the knob. Maru followed close behind her masterpiece, making certain it didn't malfunction along the way. The little metal dude made its way to the fridge and opened it, stopping for a moment to scan the items inside.

  
It picked up a bottle of water, closed the refrigerator door behind itself, and walked over to Maru's father. Demetrius was examining some mushroom spores under a microscope. He looked up from his work as he heard the whirring noise, grinning excitedly as he saw the machine handing him a drink.

  
"Wonderful work, Maru!" Demetrius told her. Maru grinned and thanked him for the compliment. "What should we call it?" He asked her, taking the bottle from the robot's grabber.

  
"I was going to hold off on naming him until I was certain he wouldn't burst into flames or something. What about 'Gurren'?" She answered. Dad smiled at that. The front door opened and her mother appeared. Maru smiled ear-to-ear as she introduced her creation to Robin. Mom smiled and congratulated her. Maru tapped at her controls, and Gurren brought Mom her favorite house shoes.

  
"I'm gonna _love_ this guy..." Robin joked. "Hey, you should show him to Sebastian when he finishes band practice!" She encouraged. Maru felt the desire to scoff, but she kept the noise to herself.

  
She would probably see one of her brother's bandmates before she saw him.

  
Speak of the devil... or something to that end. A knock at the door revealed Abigail, the drummer for Sebastian's band. Maru forgot how to breathe for a second, the way she usually did around anyone with purple hair. She thought her soul might leave her body when Abigail asked Robin if she and Maru could hang out for a little while. Maru nodded eagerly, and the two of them took to Maru's room.

\/\/\/\/\/

  
"Wow, you built yourself a goon?" Abigail asked Maru once Gurren was back in her room. Maru nodded.

  
"I'm still making sure he's fully functional, but yeah." Maru could feel herself blushing.

  
"That's cool, Brainiac! You should program him to smack Sebastian around a little!" The purple-haired girl joked. Maru chuckled.

  
"Don't you and Sam do that enough?" Maru returned. Abby laughed at that.

  
"So hey, I came by to ask you if you could help me with something..." Abby told her. Maru raised an eyebrow. She wondered what such a beautiful young woman would need her help with. Maybe it was a music thing. Or some advice on how to make her brother happy.

  
Sebastian seemed to be a hit with all the ladies their age in and around Pelican Town. Penny and Leah were nearly always trying to come and visit. She was surprised Mom hadn't had to fight them off with a bat or something by now. Even Haley had come by a few times, but it seemed like she had a thing for Alex lately.

  
Those two were both pretty basic. They deserved one another. They were the jock and the prom queen, almost like one of those high school sports-ball movies. Alex liked her back, sure, but Alex probably liked anyone that talked to him more than three times.

  
Maru silently cursed herself for being rude. Maybe there was more to each of them if someone got to know them. Maru just didn't like Haley's attitude or Alex's staring.

  
"What can I help you with, Abigail?" Maru asked politely, adjusting her glasses and trying not to look too hard at Abby. Geez, Purple-Hair had legs that went on for days, and an upper body that didn't quit. She wasn't super ripped or anything, but not everyone could have abs like that purple headed farmer. Dear Yoba, that farm lady...

  
"Well, I think I might like girls. Since you're all scientific and whatnot, I thought you could help me figure it out for sure." Abigail replied. Maru thought her soul would leave her body as those words fell on her ears.

  
"Hmm. Well, let me get my notebook. I've been doing some similar research myself, and I've come to a few interesting conclusions." Maru grabbed for a notebook with a bright pink cover and picked up a fountain pen along with it. Abigail chuckled.

  
"You take notes about liking girls?" Abby asked. Maru grinned and tried not to blush, though she probably failed.

  
"I'm a scientist Abigail. I take notes about everything. It's only science if you write it down; elsewise it's just goofing off." Maru spoke her favorite slogan. It was the truth after all. "So, let's compare notes. Have you kissed any girls before?" Maru asked, trying diligently to keep her composure. She sort of wanted to kiss Abigail, but she wasn't sure if Abby would be okay with that.

  
"A couple," Abigail answered quickly. She rubbed her chin with one hand as she pondered. "I've kissed Emily..."

  
"The barmaid at the Stardrop?" Maru asked, scribbling in her notebook. "She's really pretty. Her drinks aren't bad either."

  
"Yeah, I think one of her drinks had something to do with us kissing..." Abigail's cheeks turned ten shades of red. "There's also that woman that moved into the farm last year. With the spiky purple hair and the--"

  
"Muscles for weeks?" Maru injected just as Abigail said the same thing. They both laughed as hearts formed in each of their eyes. "What was kissing her like?" Maru asked, taking more notes.

  
"The kissing was fine, but the hugging was the best part. Her arms feel so good against your back when she holds you!" Maru thought Abby might swoon at the thought.

  
"Ehh, her arms are lovely... but I saw her wipe her face with the bottom of her shirt the other day, and now I just dream of tracing her abs with my tongue!" Maru blurted, blushing ten shades of red as she realized she'd said that. Wow, Maru, that was gay.

  
"You like girls a _lot_ , don't you, Maru?" Abigail asked with a smirk across her face. "Oh well, she has a wife now. We both struck out! So who have you kissed?"

  
"I once kissed Haley on a dare. That wasn't fun at all." Maru scoffed and Abby laughed. "And I got a nice kiss from Leah for fixing her TV. She was pretty great." It was Maru's turn to wear a huge smirk on her face. "So, for the sake of comparison, have you kissed any boys?"

  
"I kissed Sam once, and that wasn't awful. I also kissed that Shane guy that works at JojaMart. I'd like to forget that, personally..." Abigail sighed at the thought.

  
"Yeah, he's got an attitude," Maru answered, taking even more notes. "I kissed Elliott on the beach during a festival once, and that's about the extent of my research on that front."

  
"So do you like guys or girls more?"

  
"I should be asking you the same thing. I mean, that's why you came to me, right?"

  
"Sure. Yeah. Right." Abby blushed even redder at that. "Girls, without question. Guys are cute, but not that much."

  
"I'm pretty sure I don't like dudes at all..." Maru replied. "None from around here, for certain."

  
"So... do you think I would like kissing you? Or vice versa?" Abigail finally asked. She stammered quite a bit on the question, her face turning into a tomato. Maru felt her face turning colors. She hoped there weren't stars in her eyes or anything.

  
"I hypothesize that kissing me would bring you great happiness. Also, kissing you seems like a fantastic experiment. _Experience_ , rather..." Maru answered, also stammering through her words. Both girls were redder than tomato stew at this point.

  
"So... what say we test our little hypothesis, Scientist Maru?" Abigail's words hung in the air for a moment. Maru put her notebook aside for a moment and grabbed her remote. Gurren whirred to life and closed the door, locking it tightly. Maru looked at Abigail and nodded, and Abby nodded at her. Their lips collided moments later. They sort of stood still at first, but Abby moved into the kiss, and Maru followed.

  
Maru felt lightheaded when Abigail finally pulled away. Abby seemed to feel the need to sit down for a moment. The two of them sat on Maru's bed, taking in the moment they had shared.

  
Then Maru kissed Abigail, taking the lead this time. She hugged Abby's waist, and the purple-haired girl leaned into Maru's kiss. Feelings rushed to the front of Maru's mind. She had never kissed anyone like this before, and she didn't want to kiss any other way afterward. She grinned as she saw the gigantic smile on Abby's face when they pulled apart again.

  
"So, what are the results of this experiment?" Abigail asked. Damn, how could she be so smooth when Maru was so flustered?

  
"Hmm... these results are very fascinating and extremely positive, but it seems more tests might be needed," Maru smirked, scooping up her notebook and scribbling Abby's name with a line of hearts next to it. "You know... for science." She chortled. Abigail smiled and snuggled up next to Maru. Maru planted a soft peck on Abigail's cheek.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
Maru knocked softly on Sebastian's door the next morning. Dad was out gathering soil samples, and Mom was at the weekly Aerobics class at Pierre's store. Maru had worked out with Mrs. Caroline before, but it wasn't much of a workout. The older ladies in town were pretty gossipy, and Maru preferred talking about ideas to talking about people.

  
"Who dares knock at my door before breakfast?!" Sebastian joked. He was always extra when he could get away with it. Maru had cooked two breakfast sandwiches, though, so she would offer him one.

  
"I really need to talk to you. I think I might be freaking out..." Maru replied, yelling so that her voice would get through the thick wooden door.

  
"No advice before breakfast, Brainiac!" He replied in a cheery tone.

  
"I offer to you this breakfast sandwich, forged by my own hands in the fires of the underworld!" Maru cackled. Meeting her brother's level of extra was a fun time. "It contains the souls of the unborn as well as three flavors of swine and the mystical Shredded Cheese of Badassitude!"

  
"Seasoned with freshly squeezed Children's Tears?!" She heard him ask. She told him there was no other way to season such a sandwich. There was a bit of rustling before the door flung open. Sebastian grinned at his sister and took the sandwich into his hand.

  
"Oh good, you managed to put clothes on before you invited me in here. Good job." She jabbed. He scoffed as he took a bite of his breakfast.

  
"If I wanted a morning roast I'd make some coffee..." Sebastian retorted, plopping down on his bed. Maru took a seat on a stool near Sebastian's writing desk. Her brother waved his raven hair out of his eyes as he savored his food. "So, what's got you maybe freaking out?"

  
"Well... one of your bandmates kissed me last night." She confessed. Was it a confession? She wasn't unhappy about it, and as far as she knew it wasn't wrong.

  
"I'm guessing you mean Abigail." He replied between bites.

  
"Yeah! How did you know?"

  
"Well, it better have been Abigail. Sam only kisses me, after all." Maru's eyes went wide at that. "What, you never noticed?"

  
"Never really paid that much attention to Sam. I mean, he's got nice hair, but that's about it."

  
"All of Sam is wonderful! You wouldn't know good abs if one poked you in the eye!" Sebastian scoffed. Maru rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

  
"Um, the farmer has the best abs in Stardew Valley. No exceptions." Maru replied. Sebastian didn't try to argue with that.

  
"That's fair. She tends crops and chops wood all year, and in the winter she's in the mines breaking rocks all day. I'm pretty sure every bit of her body is muscle." He nibbled at his sandwich and took a swig of leftover tea he'd been drinking last night.

  
"But yeah, congratulations! Your boyfriend's hot, as far as boys around here go!" Maru cheered, holding her fist out for him to bump. He bumped it softly once one of his hands was free.

  
"So Abigail... Did you kiss her back?"

  
"No..."

  
"Why not?"

  
"I didn't have time to. I was too busy kissing her face!" Sebastian put his face into his palm at that remark, making Maru chuckle. She had hoped that would earn a laugh, but at least he caught the joke.

  
"So are you planning to keep kissing her or what?" He finally asked. After his face-palm, he had finished his sandwich. "That was delicious by the way." He added. Maru thanked him with a grin. She was an okay cook, as far as inventors went.

  
"I would love to keep kissing her! And maybe even trace her abs with my tongue." Maru cheered, turning twenty shades of red at her own words. Sebastian just laughed.

  
"Freaking superb, you funky little lesbian!" He replied with a smirk.

  
"That isn't how you say it! It goes--"

  
"Chill, Sis! Our game is rated 'T' for 'Teen'! It's not like a PG-13 movie or whatever!" He reminded her. Maru scoffed. 

  
"I don't even get _one_? Lame. Anyway, so how should I go about repeatedly kissing Abigail?" She asked seriously. Sebastian pondered for a moment. Maru tried to remember another time she'd seen her brother think. It seemed that was a rare occurrence.

  
"You should get her a bouquet or some gift she really loves. I hear she likes pumpkins and amethyst stones."

  
"Hey, I've got an amethyst in my room! I'll give it to her with a bouquet!" She jumped up and rushed out of the room. "Thanks, Sebastian!"

  
"Sure! Hey, wait! Don't tell anyone about me and Sam. We're gonna announce it when we play a concert or something." He yelled.

  
"Sure thing! I'm not a stool pigeon!" Maru yelled back as she grabbed some G and the amethyst.

\/\/\/\/\/

  
"Welcome to Pierre's! Oh, good morning, Maru!" Pierre, the owner of the General Store, told her when she walked in so she could purchase a bouquet. She made small talk with the shopkeep as he rang up her purchases. She intended to buy a battery pack as well for one of her gadgets, but Pierre told her he was sold out. She thanked him anyway and asked if Abigail was nearby.

  
"I think she's out by the mountains practicing her flute today," Mrs. Caroline, Abigail's mother, replied. Pierre mentioned the same thing. Maru thanked them and left the store. Since she was in town she ran over to the blacksmith to see if she could charm her way into some discounted metal. She knew Clint had a thing for Emily, but Clint seemed to like most women.

  
Emily certainly did not have a thing for him. He wouldn't even try on any of the clothes Emily made. Her clothes were the highest quality, too. That 'clothing therapy' pitch Emily had done was a wild success, so she stayed at home making awesome new garments in her free time. Had to be better than slinging drinks at the Stardrop Saloon.

  
Then again, after eating one of Gus's new recipes a stiff drink was a welcome reward. He was a great cook, but he went off the rails from time to time. Like his 'Lobster Soul' sauce, which did not have any soul. Or maybe the soul of a lobster just didn't taste like anything.

  
After she got some gold bars for half price, as well as a few awkward looks from Clint, she made her way back toward her home. On the way she caught up with Penny, who was giving the schoolkids an outdoor lesson, and eventually, she found Abigail.

  
Her new favorite girl was standing under a tree, playing a soothing melody on her flute and dancing. Yoba, was there any instrument Abby couldn't play?

  
She snuck up on Abby's right side and slid her arms around Abby's waist. "Freeze! You're under arrest!"

  
"What are my charges? I don't need a permit to play my flute under a tree!" Abigail played along, making Maru chuckle and almost break character.

  
"You're too cute to be on this block! You have to move to somewhere ugly to balance out the scenery!" Maru joked, laughing and blushing as she rested her forehead against Abigail's shoulder blade. Abby couldn't stop laughing. "Hey, what's that song called? It was fantastic!"

  
"Oh, you like it?" Abigail blushed as red as a rock of fire quartz. Maru nodded as she brought her chin to Abby's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "It's something I wrote, actually. I call it 'A Stillness in the Rain'." Maru's eyes turned to hearts.

  
"That's beautiful. You should play it with the band, Abby!" Maru encouraged.

  
"Who said you could call me Abby?" Abigail joked. She reached a hand around Maru's back and softly spanked her. "That's your punishment."

  
"If I get one of those every time I call you that, I will probably never say your full name again..." That sounded smoother in Maru's mind, but as she heard herself say it she felt the color leave her face. Abigail laughed.

  
"But yeah, that song doesn't fit the sound of Goblin Destroyer. We play really heavy tunes."

  
"Trust me, Abigail, I've noticed. I think they can hear you guys in town sometimes." Maru told her as she moved one hand down Abby's side. Abigail frowned. "I didn't say that was a bad thing. I like the gritty sounds myself. I still think you should play your song, though. I could even play it with you." Maru offered. Abigail's eyes turned to hearts.

  
"What do you play?" She asked eagerly. Maru grinned widely.

  
"I've been learning to play bass guitar because Sam said it would be cool to have a bass player. I mean, Bas fills out the sound well with his keys." Maru replied, her hand resting on Abigail's rear. She gave a gentle squeeze, eliciting a squeak from her favorite girl. "You got a spank, I got a squeeze. I call that a fair trade."

  
"That's fair. But yeah, you should totally play bass with us! Or at least, with me." Maru smiled and pulled away from Abigail, mentioning that they should go back to her place to play music. "Yeah! But first... I've got something for you."

  
"Hey, I've got something for you, too!" Maru replied. Both girls blushed as they took out their items. Each girl produced a bouquet, a symbol in Stardew Valley used to propose a romantic relationship. Maru gave Abigail an amethyst with her bouquet, and Abigail gave Maru a battery pack with hers. The two girls blushed before hugging and kissing under the shade tree.

  
"Are you hungry? I have some quartz!" Abigail suggested on their way back to Maru's house.

  
"...I don't think that's food, sweetheart." Maru replied, raising an eyebrow.

  
"I eat them all the time!" Abigail pouted at her girlfriend. Maru was further confused.

  
"Does that mean you're a dragon or something?"

  
"I don't know. At least try my quartz candy, though. It's soft candy so you shouldn't have any problems." Abigail pulled a piece of purple candy out of her bag and passed it to Maru. While she was skeptical she didn't want to hurt Abby's feelings, since that meant she wouldn't get to kiss her abs. She tossed the candy into her mouth, utterly mystified by the taste, let alone the fact that she could chew it in the first place.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
Abigail looked on as Maru and Demetrius conducted some experiments on Stardew Valley's mushrooms. Abby loved the smell of mushrooms, so this was a good time for her. Not to mention that Maru just looked stunning today. It seemed that her butt just really popped out in the pants she was wearing. Abby's hand moved before she realized it, landing on Maru's rear with a loud slapping sound.

  
Abigail's face became a tomato when she realized what had happened, and the color faded from Maru's face. Demetrius turned away from his work to ask what was wrong.

  
"I thought I saw a mosquito land on Maru, so I swatted at it..." Abigail lied. "I'm sorry, Maru." She bowed for good measure. She tried to lay it on thick, hoping that Maru's dad wouldn't suspect anything. He just quietly chuckled.

  
"Well, thank you for trying to save my daughter's life, Abigail." He joked. That seemed to lighten the mood. He then asked Maru to go grab something from the house. She ran out of the garage, leaving Abigail alone with Demetrius. She hoped that wouldn't lead to some sort of questioning.

  
Maru and Abigail hadn't told anyone they were dating yet. Keeping secrets was a bit of a pain, but they weren't sure how to tell their parents. Like, Sam and Sebastian knew, but there were no secrets at band practice. They also didn't care that much if townsfolk their age knew. Except maybe Haley; Haley gossiped too much.

  
"So you've been hanging out with Maru a lot lately, Miss Abigail..." Mr. Demetrius mentioned, not looking away from his work station. He was dissecting a red mushroom, a species that was supposed to be toxic. He wanted to see if he could make medicine from those red spores.

  
And there were the questions. Yoba help her...

  
"Yeah, Maru's inventions are really interesting. She's extremely talented." Abigail hoped she wasn't blushing. She wasn't sure how Maru's parents would feel about them dating. Abigail didn't even know how her parents would take it. Her mom had made several sideways comments about Maru at Dad's shop. Though that was nothing new; she even gave Abigail such comments. Abigail also didn't know Maru's mother that well.

  
"She certainly is! She's got my brains and Robin's brawn, after all!" Demetrius grinned. Abigail tried to smile and not blush. She was certain her face was redder than the mushrooms Demetrius was observing. "I want only the best for my daughter. I'm glad she has a great friend to look out for her."

  
"Yeah! I'm always here for Maru! If anyone hurts her I'll break their kneecaps!" Abigail cheered. Geez, that might have been a little too enthusiastic.

  
"Glad to hear it, I think..." Demetrius returned, not taking his eyes away from his mushrooms. "Also my wife can build them a coffin if she really needs to..."

  
That hit Abigail like a runaway train. Maybe Demetrius had just responded in a similar way to be funny. Or maybe he knew too much. He probably made a habit of threatening Maru's suitors. She was his only daughter, after all.

  
Thank Yoba, Maru walked back into the garage. She passed her dad the tool she'd retrieved. "Oh no, have you two been talking about me or something?"

  
"No, Honeybee. We were just gabbing aimlessly. Weren't we, Abigail?" Abby hoped her face didn't give her away.

  
"Yep, just talking about mushrooms!" She chuckled. Maru seemed to suspect otherwise, but she left it alone for now. She went back to her mushrooms, and Abigail went back to looking at her behind. She kept her hands in her pockets to avoid another situation. She couldn't blame mosquitos for everything.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
"Pierre, come to dinner already! Business hours are over! Ugh, I swear to Yoba, you _live_ in that store!" Mrs. Caroline complained away. Abigail rolled her eyes at her parents for acting this way while she had company. She looked at Maru, who seemed to be unfazed by the shenanigans of her girlfriend's parents. She had always heard that Pierre took his business a little too seriously. Then again, outdoing JojaMart was an uphill battle.

  
The corporate overlords could afford to offer the cheapest prices with little consequences, whereas if Pierre's prices dropped he would lose money. "I'll be there in a minute, Caroline! I need to finish this inventory!"

  
"Your food will be cold by the time you finally get here..." Caroline complained with a pout as she twirled a fork around in her hand. She decided not to waste any more breath on her husband, turning her attention to Maru. "So Maru, Abigail mentioned that you built a robot helper?" She asked. Maru still had food in her mouth, so she took a moment to respond.

  
"Yep, Gurren is a fun little goon! I think Dad likes him more than I do, though..." Maru finally answered. Making small talk was usually not her strong suit, especially with other people's parents. Maru didn't know that much about Caroline, aside from her being Pierre's wife and Abigail's mother. Maru knew she had some strong opinions about the way Abigail chose to live. There was seldom a day that Caroline didn't make some big to-do about Abigail's hair.

  
The farmer and her wife _both_ had purple hair, and Caroline didn't seem to have any problems with them. Then again, those two seemed to keep Pierre's bills paid. JojaMart's seeds were always duds, according to the farmer.

  
Gus always said 'Pierre's got the good stuff' when it came to food and alcohol. Maru figured the same was true about plant seeds.

  
"That seems right up his alley..." Mr. Pierre said as he sat down to his plate of food. His wife muttered something like 'It's about time' under her breath. "Ahh, my wife makes a fine roast beast. Doesn't she, Abby?" 

  
"All Mom's cooking is tasty, Dad!" Abigail replied between bites. "Better than yours, to be sure!" She continued. Maru almost spat out her drink laughing.

  
"I've never met a worse cook than me... So Maru, do you have a boyfriend?" Abigail's eyes widened at her father's question. Maru cleaned her face with a wipe to stall for a second.

  
"Well... I don't really like boys that much, Mr. Pierre. I've got a thing for ladies." She blushed at her own words.

  
"Nothing wrong with that, I suppose. Do you have a girlfriend, then?" Pierre grinned softly, chewing a floret of broccoli.

  
"I'm still looking..." She lied cleverly, stabbing a morsel of meat with her fork. "There's one girl I've been looking at lately, though. She's the coolest girl ever!" Maru smirked in Abigail's direction. The purple-haired girl's face turned bright red, so she covered it with her face wipe.

  
"Well, I'm sure she'll be all about you, Maru!" Caroline complimented. "I know Abby sure seems to like hanging out with you," She continued, biting into a biscuit. "You've been around here enough lately..." The green-haired woman's voice trailed off. It seemed Pierre had stopped paying any attention to them. Abigail wondered if her mom knew too much. Maru just smiled and continued her meal. Caroline mentioned something about introducing Abby to a nice woman since Sam didn't seem interested. Pierre chortled and said something about Abigail not being interested in anyone.

  
Fantastic, those two were just as oblivious as they usually were.

  
Abigail winked at Maru shortly before they asked to be excused from the dinner table and retreated to her bedroom for a little music practice. Abigail's song was coming along nicely, and Goblin Destroyer was even considering performing it at their next concert. They got up to some kissing, too, but they didn't mention that to Abby's folks.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
It seemed like everyone in Pelican Town was on this same bus. The bus was headed to Zuzu City, where the four members of Goblin Destroyer would be performing a concert that evening. This would be their first gig to feature Maru, which excited Abigail to no end. Seeing her sweetheart on stage would be amazing, and kissing her between songs would set the show on fire.

  
She and Maru had decided they would kiss during the show after 'A Stillness in the Rain'. It was Abigail's new favorite song since Maru had added bass guitar and the guys added guitar and drums. Sebastian would play Abby's drums while she played her flute. He'd composed a beat with his keyboard and Abigail had taught him how to play it on the drums.

  
She didn't know what song the boys were going to kiss after, but she figured Sam would wait until their finale. Sam was a bit theatrical. Abby wondered how many girls would be stricken with grief when they saw their favorite guy kiss someone else. Or guys, for that matter. There was a rumor that Shane was all about either Sam or Sebastian, and if that was true he would have his dreams shattered either way.

  
This show was going to be so much fun! The band had three whole new songs to play, and Sam was crazy stoked to show off these new jams. Abigail could hardly contain her excitement. She had to remember that Maru was asleep in the next seat, her head resting on Abby's shoulder.

  
"Somebody's sleepy!" Sebastian whispered to Abigail with a smirk across his face.

  
"We were all up nearly all night practicing. The only reason Sam isn't snuggled up next to you right now is he's too wired. Well, and his whole family is here, too." Abigail whispered back. She felt Maru stir just a bit, but she only yawned and turned over in the seat. Good god, was it even legal to be so fine? Abigail rested one hand on Maru's rear once she made sure nobody could see.

  
"GAY!" Sebastian loudly whispered. Abigail grinned in agreement. That was what she was, after all.

  
The bus ran over a bump and bounced Maru awake. She felt Abby's hand on her behind and blushed ten shades of red. "Not on the bus, love! Somebody might notice!" She protested though she didn't mind the feeling itself.

  
"To hell with them! They'll know by the end of the night if they don't already! Pelican Town is small and nosy, so word gets around quickly. If anyone has seen us kiss then even the Wizard would have heard about it by now." Abigail encouraged. She still looked around to make sure nobody was looking before stealing a quick kiss from her favorite girl.

  
"GAY!!!" Sebastian said again. Abby paid him no attention, but Maru seemed to be in the mood to trash talk.

  
"You're just mad because my squeeze is cuter than yours!" She snapped with a sassy smile. Sebastian rolled his eyes at that. This bus ride had been much nicer while his kid sister was sleeping.

  
The bus pulled into the station soon enough, and the venue hosting the band was right down the street, so the four of them and some volunteers schlepped all their gear to the place. They sat everything down backstage and waited for the call to set up. When it came, the four of them got their gear together quickly and ran a swift sound check.

  
"Good evening everyone, and thanks to all of the four or five people that came to see us and not the much better bands playing later!" Sam joked, the crowd laughing at that. He always tried to break the ice with a joke before breaking the crowd's faces with music. "We are Goblin Destroyer, and this first song was inspired by Pelican Town's favorite farmer. It's a jam about mining, farming, and catching fish. Enjoy?"

  
And with a hard kick from Abigail's bass drum, the concert began. 'Breaking Rocks' was a favorite back in town, as everyone seemed to be all about the purple-haired farmer and her wife. They were Pelican Town's new power couple, to be sure. The song was a devastatingly heavy joint with a huge breakdown at the end that seemed to always get audiences going.

  
A few songs later, Sam paused to speak again. "So you might notice we have a fresh face with us tonight. On the low end, we have our wonderful Maru. She's Sebastian's kid sister, but don't hold that against him!" He chuckled as Maru played a tasty lick with her four strings. The crowd hooted and cheered. "Alright, so this next joint is a nice interlude led by our wonderful drummer Abigail!" He announced, stepping back from his microphone to adjust the tone on his amp.

  
"Hey, everyone! I hope you're happy to see me!" Abigail said as she waved to the crowd, spinning her flute in one hand. Sebastian jumped up from his keys and ran over to Abby's drums. Once he'd gotten himself ready, Abigail spoke again. "So the flute is usually not allowed at band practice, so I like to hang out under a tree by the mountains and play it. Pelican Town is very picturesque and beautiful, and all of Stardew Valley looks even prettier when it rains." Abigail grinned as the view of the valley from under her favorite tree came to her mind.

  
"I would be lying if I said this song wasn't inspired by a very special woman. She certainly encouraged me to bring it to this band, and look at me now, about to perform it for all of you lovely people." Abigail blushed at that but put those feelings aside for a moment. "This is called 'A Stillness in the Rain'." Suddenly the sultry sounds of Abigail's flute filled the room. A soft, meditative refrain touched everyone's ears.

  
As she looped the refrain around the second time, Maru filled in some space with her bass guitar, slapping the strings with all the strength in her thumb and fingers. Then Sam's guitar brought on rattling chords, and Sebastian's beat brought the whole piece together.

  
"Thank you!" She said with a bow as the audience cheered. "You could also thank Maru, our new bassist! And also my girlfriend!" She and Maru met one another and pulled into a long kiss, the crowd hooting and cheering even louder now. Maru and Abigail soaked up the spotlight for a long moment, but they had to finish this concert sometime tonight. Abby returned to her drums. They only had three songs remaining.

  
At the end of their next-to-last song, Sam mentioned having a special person of his own. He walked over and kissed Sebastian, the crowd shrieking and clapping raucously. Abby could see his mom and dad clapping, as well as Sebastian's parents. She hadn't looked to see if her parents had clapped for her. Kissing Maru had taken her undivided attention. She guessed she would find out on the trip back to Pelican Town.

  
"This is our last song. Get ready to thrash, folks. This one is called 'Defeat of the Goblin King'!" Sam told the crowd after his and Sebastian's kiss. Sam chugged away at his guitar's lowest strings at a furious speed. Abigail came in with the fastest drum beat she could muster. Maru's bass and an additional guitar from Sebastian came in, the instruments melding together to create Goblin Destroyer's heavy metal masterpiece.

  
"We are Goblin Destroyer! Thank you for having us! Have a wonderful night!" They told the crowd at the end of the song. They joined hands and bowed for their audience, all of whom were screaming their lungs out for the band. They tore their gear down and schlepped it all back to the bus station. It seemed most of the folks who had come with them were already leaving the concert. The bus driver waited patiently for everyone else.

  
"So Abigail..." She heard her mother say while she was talking with a fan. She politely dismissed the fan and turned to see both her parents. She was ready to enter full apology mode when both of them hugged her. "She's cute! We're happy for you!" Caroline told her. Abigail couldn't help but smile.

  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner! I just wasn't sure how to tell you!"

  
"You could have just said 'Hey. I'm dating Glasses', to which we would have responded 'Was that a secret or something?" Pierre told her with a grin. Abby blushed twenty shades of red at that.

  
"Was it that obvious?" Abigail honestly thought she and Maru had kept their secret well.

  
"I hardly ever saw that girl in the store and suddenly she was nearly always at my house. I can put two and two together, dear." Abby rolled her eyes at Pierre's remark. "I'm just glad it wasn't Haley. That girl's got an attitude."

  
"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Caroline asked no one in particular. Abigail shrugged. "Well, we're glad you're happy. We hope Maru's folks feel the same way."

  
"I'm pretty sure her dad figured us out pretty quick. He's never been rude to me about it, though." Abigail spied Maru chatting up a fan about the concert. "Well, if you guys don't mind, I'm off to steal my girl!" She told them with another hug. She walked over to greet the fan and grabbed Maru's hand.

  
This was the best night of Abigail's and Maru's lives so far, and they were certain Sam and Sebastian felt the same way. The two couples snuggled up and slept through the whole ride home.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Sound of Pulling Heaven Down' by Blue October  
> 'A Stillness in the Rain' and 'Starwatcher' by ConcernedApe
> 
> So I got this game around the time they closed my job down for this virus thing. I guess tourist traps aren't essential. Anyway, I fell in love with the chill atmosphere that Stardew Valley provided me, and I also fell in love with Abigail. Purple hair, punk rock vibes, seems like she might be a dragon, what's not to like?
> 
> When I found out my farm girl could marry a guy or a girl, Abby was the one. She hadn't been my first choice, but none of the boys seemed cool. And Penny didn't like any of my gifts. XD
> 
> The game has really helped me keep a level head through this forced vacation, and I really love some of the characters. Abigail, Maru, Sam and Emily are my favorites. Also it's like someone played a Harvest Moon or a Rune Factory game and said 'This is cool, but what if it was GAY too?!' And I love that about it.


End file.
